Captive By Ambrose
by complex.reflections
Summary: Just a night out with the girls... Or was it? Just a shy girl with big fantasies, Akira Demoise thought it would be just that. But what was in store for her, was the unimaginable.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One: The Encounter**_

Midnight. My favorite hour. Usually, I would be awake and on my laptop, browsing Facebook looking at how pointless people's lives can be with the shit they have time to post.

However, this night I had plans. It was going to be a ladies night, going to the hottest spot in L.A for a few drinks. I was so excited. But I literally had no fucking idea how the night was going to end and what was in store for me.

My name is Akira Demoise, 27 years old. Here's how the best night of my life began.

"Come on girl we're running late"

My friend Kate was pestering me to hurry up and pick out the right outfit, but I was indecisive over a skirt or a mini-dress.

"I'm trying Kate-LYNN, this club is pretty big and and I never know who I might get the chance to hook up with!"

"You will look great in whatever, but I like that mini-dress a lot. Throw it on and let's go, and for the last time don't call me KATELYNN. Next time I won't respond"

I smirked and threw on the black spaghetti strap mini-dress that barely covered my ass, and put on my red stilettos.

Kate, our mutual friend Layla, and I all crammed into Kate's white mustang convertible, and took off to one of the hottest clubs in town…. "Neon X1". Good thing their open until 5am, since it took all three of us 'til 12am to get fully dressed.

We stepped in, it was so packed full of …. Lovely people. "Damn, I see where I'm headed after I get me a Sex On The Beach" Kate said, and I saw her staring at a tall dark-haired guy that looked way too preppy for my taste, but whatever.

I walked up to the bar and ordered myself a Long Island. It wasn't long after I finished it that I felt the urge to go to the bathroom, like really bad.

I stumbled my way into the Ladies room, clinging to the walls for balance. It was such a relief to pee, I literally let out a huge sigh. My bladder never handles alcohol well, even though I have a high tolerance, which is extremely annoying.

I went up to the sink to wash my hands, when I heard a noise. I looked up in the mirror wearily, feeling slightly paranoid. I've seen horror movies, shit always happens in the bathroom.

Okay, I just need to get the hell out of this bathroom, the liquor is messing with me,,, Nothing new there.

But just as I made my way to the door to leave, someone emerges from the far end stall…

I started to panic, I tried to run but I couldn't feel my feet, this guy is going to try to rape me isn't he?.

I mustered the breath to say quietly as I started to look more clearly at who was stalking me " Look, I just wanted to piss, don't hurt me?"

When I finished scanning this man from the bottom up and met his eyes, my jaw dropped.

Dean Motherfucking Ambrose.

Dean. Ambrose.

….AMBROSE?! No, this has to be like, a dream.

He got closer, circled my body, scanning me… Then he stood behind me. He got even closer. I could feel his breath on my neck. I started to blush. He wrapped a strong arm around my neck and got close to my ear. I could feel his sexy hair ( I had always dreamed of running my fingers through) dangle on the nape of my neck. He whispered in my ear " You're coming with me and youre not going to say a fucking word to anyone about what happens to you tonight, you got that?"

I nodded, half scared, half excited. I always knew Dean was crazy in the ring, afterall, he is the Lunatic Fringe. But was he really this way in everyday life? Guess I was about to find out, and I'm not sure how I feel about it, but I was willing to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Abduction.

So there I was, standing the women's bathroom, being held still by this man I had always dreamt of having my way with. I still couldn't believe this was happening…

Dean tightened his grip on my throat. He pressed his palm against my windpipe and yanked my neck back closer to him, and I could still feel his breath in my ear as he spoke to me again. "So here's the deal. We're going to leave this club, and very discreetly. If anyone witnesses me doing this, it would be bad for my image. Do you understand. " I tried to speak but it was hard with the force of his grip on my throat. He pushed my head back further and I felt myself fall further into him until he was completely holding my weight as I leaned on him. I couldn't help but feel butterflies like all hell. He spoke, this time more sternly… in that slight raspy voice of his. " I SAID. DO you. UNDERSTAND?" This time he gripped his other hand on my chin and forced my head to nod. I finally found my voice,… " Yes, I understand"

"Good. That's what I like to hear, now here…"

He takes off his black leather jacket and wraps it around my shoulders, covering my dress in the front, making me less noticeable. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked my head so hard I gasped loudly, which resulted in Dean's hand covering my mouth silencing me. He stood in front of me, lowering his eyes to me. There are no words to describe how beautiful this man was, in all his masculinity and height. It was even better in person. I looked up at him into his big blue eyes as he kept his hand firmly across my lips. I knew he was annoyed., but that made him even sexier.

" You need to keep your mouth shut. Trust me there will be a lot more than what you just felt coming, and a lot worse, I've seen you stalking me on my social media begging for me to respond to you,…. Begging for me to meet you... And now that I have, you want to cry like a little bitch. I don't like crying bitches, unless I give them a damn good reason to cry. Now come on"

I was yanked by the hair which forced me to walk beside Dean very closely, sometimes I almost tripped, but he kept me on my feet by pulling my hair in directions he needed me to walk in. We walked towards the back exit of the club, where people don't normally exit, especially not when their hammered.

We walked very swiftly and quietly with my head down and my heart beating through my chest. I didn't want to admit it, but I was so fucking excited I could piss myself. This is Dean Ambrose. Kidnapping me. Taking me hostage. I didn't know what was going to happen but I could only hope it would never end.

We made it outside. He dragged me to his black mustang convertible, and opened the passenger door and pushed me inside, so hard I fell to my knees on the seat at first, then adjusted myself. I started to put my seatbelt on. I was still wearing his jacket, which smelled so good. Everything about this man was so delicious. I expected him to move over to the driver's side right away, but instead he stood there, looking down at me with a devilish grin. I swear, I've seen that grin in the ring a few times. He bent over, and leaned in front of me, and I tried not to lose it. He opened the glovebox and pulled out handcuffs. I panicked a little.

" So while I know you enjoy this, you being in my presence, unfortunately I can't take any chances giving you the opportunity to escape from me" He put my hands around my back forcefully, and snapped the handcuffs tight around my wrists, in fact, way too tight. I squirmed a little, and he looked at me unapologetically and said " Is it too tight?" I looked up at him as I squirmed a little more, and nodded.

He had a wicked half-smile, a little demented. " Well that's too bad"

He walked around to the driver's side and got in and reached in the backseat, grabbing a brown paper bag with what looked like a bottle in it. He pulled out a bottle of his favorite beer. He took a long swig from it and started the engine. All I could do was stare at him. Finally, he looked back at me and started talking.

" What are you wearing under that dress" he asked, as he put his hand on my left leg, sending butterflies from my stomach to my throat.

I couldn't find my voice. His hand was intimidating me too badly.

He slapped my thigh so hard, leaving a red mark. I whimpered a little and looked up at him. I swallowed, and then found my voice finally. " black panties".

He laughed a little, then took another swig of his beer. I was kind of nervous about his driving while drinking, but whatever, this was Dean Ambrose. If I died, at least I died by Dean Ambrose. I was so fan-crazed about this man. He was right, I totally stalked him on social media. I wanted a chance with this man, I wanted to feel him inside me, ravishing me.

" And what about over those big tits of yours"

I giggled out of nervousnes, was he really asking me this? I was so shy.

" A red strapless bra."

He laughed harder this time, and I was starting to wonder if I said the right thing, as if there was even a wrong answer. I started to feel ridiculous.

He inched his fingertips up my thigh as he focused on the road. Keeping his head forward, he let out a big sigh and smiled.

"You know what's cute. Is the fact that you think I really give a damn about the questions I just asked. I really don't. It's all going to be cut off of you, snip by snip, until your flesh is bared to me, and I will have my way with you, and you may like it.

But maybe you won't."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: "Merciless"

As much as I tried to not seem petrified, I had a feeling he knew I was. My breath was quickening, and getting heavier by the second. I was even trembling a little.

Dean kept his wild eyes on the road in front of him, still chugging down his beer. He still had this demented smirk on his face as I glanced at him from the side view. I was afraid to look at him directly…Mostly because I was still in denial this was even happening. What was going to happen when he took me…. Wherever the hell he was taking me? Mental note: Act like everything hurts, even if it doesn't. My inner desire for pain infliction was coming on strong now, and I wanted nothing more than Dean Ambrose to make me cry. I started feeling my panties get wet just imagining.

He must of read my mind somehow. He started inching his hand further up my thigh, that smirk getting even more obvious now. I started forming goosebumps as his thick fingers inched up my bare thigh.

" Are you cold or are you just enjoying my hand on your upper thigh?" He asked me and I blushed.

I didn't want to seem obvious, so I went with instinct.

" It's a little chilly in here"

"How adorable. You know, this happens every time. Little girls such as yourself get so afraid of me when all I want to do is fuck them until they can't move. So they try to play it off and then the fucking lies start pouring out of their mouths. Here's a little advice to adhere to for future reference and for your safety: Don't FUCKING lie to me, alright, darlin?"

Okay, that took me by surprise. But I somehow found my voice.

"Yes. I understand"

"Also, for the future events that lie ahead for you, for tonight and tonight only, you will call me Master…Do you understand?"

"Yes".

He took his hand that was resting on my thigh and slapped it hard, so hard it felt like I jumped at least three feet. But I admit I enjoyed it. I got wetter between my thighs. But he didn't look as pleased….in fact he looked rather pissed.

"YES WHAT?!"

I gulped. " Yes Master. I understand"

"That's more like it darlin"

It felt like the drive took forever, when finally he pulled into a twisty driveway and we came to a stop in front of a worn… house, if you wanted to call it a house. An inkling of fear came over me a little. Obviously this wasn't Dean Ambrose's house, so he had taken me somewhere entirely different.

He got out of the driver's side, and walked around to the passenger's , doing that walk and rolling his shoulders that I always drool over while watching him wrestle. He opened my door, and pulled me out by my hair so hard I nearly fell but he held me up. I grimaced and whimpered a little.

"What, does that hurt?"

I nodded. "Yes it hurts can you stop please"

He started laughing at me, while grabbing my hair even tighter, so hard it felt like he might rip it out at the roots. He slammed me against the side of the car and hovered over me. He put one hand on my throat and squeezed tight, and stared me straight in the eyes.

"Well that's just adorable." He started speaking in that raspy voice that always got me so hot, and I realized my panties were now soaking as well as me inner thighs. I wanted this man inside me, I dreamt about it, I fantasized about it, I now needed it.

He squeezed a little harder on my throat. " Do you really think I am going to show you ANY mercy tonight? I don't care if it hurts. This is just the beginning. You're my bitch for the evening, and don't act like you don't like it"

He moved his hands down to where my hands were still in the cuffs, and yanked on them to drag me into this… thing that I suppose was a house. I whimpered, the cuffs had been on awhile and my wrists were majorly red and sore from the pain.

The house itself was really worn down, and the inside was no better. Torn up furniture, and chipped paint on the walls. The floors were wooden and they didn't look in the best condition either.

Once inside, he lifted his leg and kneed me in the ass, making me fall flat on my face. Then he flipped me over and rolled me on my back. He stood over me, one leg on either side of me, and crouched with his face almost touching mine. I was trying to catch my breath from the sting of falling on my face, and now the continuous sting from them being underneath my body on the floor. I gazed up into his eyes. They were a deep shade of blue, so sexy. I could stare at them all day. He smiled wickedly down at me in return, and then ran his tongue across my mouth slowly. I whimpered. "Oh, you like that don't you darlin. You want me so bad right now don't you. Huh? DON'T YOU?" I nodded because I couldn't find the words to answer him.

He slapped me so hard across the face I could feel it burn. I SAID DON'T YOU?

"Yes Master"

He started unzipping his jeans. I started feeling my clit pulsate from the thought of what was to come next.

He dropped his jeans, and I was staring up at his huge dick. I was always curious on the size. And I was satisfied with the result I was now viewing. I licked my lips in anticipation.

He stood over my face, grabbed a fistful of my hair, and slapped his dick on my lips. " Open up slut"

I started to open my mouth just enough to allow him to slide his dick in my mouth, and he suddenly slammed his cock down my throat and held my face there with his grip on my hair, just held me there, until my face turned beat red looking up at him, and tears streamed down my face. I wanted to flail my hands to signal for him to stop, but unfortunately they were still bound by cuffs.

He started to fuck my face, sliding his big cock in and out of my warm, wet mouth, and I could feel it getting harder and harder against my tongue. My face was soaked with tears, and spit. His dick was covered in my saliva and it ran down my chin, as he face-fucked me harder and harder. I started to gag, and he reached down and pinched my tits and slapped them through my dress. " Take my dick in your throat you filthy bitch. You know you've been wanting this. "

I whimpered but he couldn't hear me, as his dick filled my mouth completely.

He finally stopped, and threw my head back down on the floor hard. I started coughing and gagging, desperately trying to catch my breath, as he laughed dementedly.

I didn't even notice he had left for a second as I was trying to catch my breath for what felt like a century, but he came back, and with scissors. He stood back over me and started opening and closing them over my face. " You know what these are for, right darlin? I remembered what he said about cutting off my dress, and I mustered the energy to respond. " Yes, Master".

I moaned a little at the thought and bit my lower lip excitedly. He rolled me over on my stomach again and finally let me out of the cuffs. It was such a relief, that I let out a sigh. He grabbed my wrists and squeezed on the cuff marks so hard that I yelled a little, in response he kicked my ass literally with his shoe, kicking me harder with each swing of his foot, all while squeezing harder on my sore wrists. I started to tear up a little from the pain…..and he finally stopped kicking me, but didn't let up on my wrists. " Stop crying like a little bitch. That's only going to make things worse for you, and we both know we don't want that, right?" He squeezed tighter. " No, Master, I don't want to make it worse" I sniffled and tried to stop acting like a pussy.

"That's my girl." He grinned wickedly.

Then he made me roll back over as he was about to start destroying my dress into little pieces of fabric.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Limits Pushed

I laid flat on my back whimpering, trying to nurse my red and sore wrists, as he snipped away with the scissors on my expensive mini dress, not that i cared.. I wanted him so bad right now my pussy was dripping, just hoping... waiting... for Dean Ambrose to destroy me.

He got to the top of my dress, and took one hand and ripped the fabric that was covering my strapless bra and threw the bits of the dress across the room. He started lightly grazing his fingertips across my covered breasts, while staring intently into my eyes. I looked up into his, the God-like being above me, His eyes, ocean blue as they were, and could feel myself get so wet I started to soak through my panties.

I wanted him to devour me, to ravish me. to make me his. I let out a soft whimper as he ran his fingers across my nipples circling around them making them solid, then he pinched one as hard as he could and twisted it with his strong hand, making me gasp loudly.

He laughed dementedly, then swung one leg over me and straddled my body as he hovered over me, and using both of his masculine hands, he pinched both of my nipples at the same time, so hard i winced in pain and panted " stop" instinctively, but he only pinched them harder, then slapped them repeatedly as hard as possible turning my tits and my nipples beat red. I cried out in pain as he made my tender sensitive skin burn like fire. It only made me want him more.

He laughed at my pain, i think he enjoyed it more than i did.

" This is just the beginning, darlin, you are my slut for the evening"

I have to admit, i started feeling slightly scared. I knew his capabilities. I knew is strength. I knew just what he could do to my body and i wouldn't have a choice.

I looked up into Dean's eyes so glimmering blue and fierce.

But, maybe I didn't want to have a choice or a say in anything... I really didn't know how to feel in the present moment.

" Yes, Master. I am your slut for the evening" i tried to sound less scared than i was. i thought i did a good job, and i felt a splash of confidence, until i saw Dean start to smirk and then it turn into a laugh,... again.

" I'm not sure that you realize the extent of what i'm going to put your body through tonight, but you can pretend you are a confident little bitch. "

I gulped. I guess i should just shut up and comply, because I wasn't even sure how I should react at the moment.

Dean took scissors to my bra, snipping away at it until it was in a pile of bits. He threw it all to the side and smiled wickedly down at me. He opened the blades to the scissors and trailed one blade around my nipple delicately, making it harden. He stared down into my eyes, i knew he could see the fear in them that I had to some degree. He laughed a little, this was all a game of his... one of his favorite past times i suppose?

He grabbed a fistful of my hair and dragged my body hard to another room, making me scream out in pain... it felt like my hair was being ripped from the scalp, and i tried kicking, but it didn't even loosen his violent grip on my hair. He was manhandling me... and i loved it.

He pulled me to a room where there was a wooden table, nothing was on it. He pulled me all the way to it, and propped me up against it as if i was a lifeless doll. " lay on the table, slut"

I had no voice, just my gestures at this point for communication, so i shook my head for "no"

Dean backhanded me with his firm hands so hard i screamed. " I said lay on the fucking table, SLUT"

I stood up, my wobbily knees trembling. I kept my head down, but still heavily aware of my surroundings. I moved over to the table, medium in size. I layed across the cold table and scanned my surroundings quickly. The room looked dull, black walls with a white ceiling, it smelled stuffy. There was a weight bench, a punching bag, random objects that i could not make out what they were because i didn't want to look obvious, and this tiny table that was making my body tremble because it was so freezing cold.

Dean was staring down at me, his gaze didn't feel friendly but it only made me wetter. The craving for him to ravish me was growing stronger and stronger between my legs, and my clit was now throbbing. I now not only wanted him, i needed him. I didn't care what i had to do to get it.

His gaze slowly moved from my face, down to my bare erect nipples. I wasn't lying when I said it was fucking cold in that room. He glanced back up and stared into my eyes and smirked, " Such beautiful, full tits you have, but I'm afraid i will need to make them suffer a bit tonight, or will i do it a lot? Hmmm" He started laughing sadistically. He then whacked my breasts so hard without warning, repeatedly, one after the other. i screamed and squirmed in pain. " Yeah, we're going to have to do something about your ability to move I see"

He clasped his index finger and thumb firmly around my hard nipple and squeezed so hard i gasped out in agony again, then he walked away. I tried to follow where he was walking with my gaze but it was so dark and dull in there. I made out the shadow of his masculine figure over by the corner, looking like he was rummaging through something... A drawer maybe? So now he's using some tools to aid him? I swallowed hard and for a moment just a little bit of fear swarmed over me. He started heading back over to me,with what looked like to be ... Rope?I couldn't tell. I wanted to flee, but the inner whore in me didn't want to at all.

The inner whore in me, wanted to serve Dean Ambrose in every way he wanted. I wanted him to use and abuse me, make my body his. Make my body do what he wanted it to, even if I didn't want to. I wanted him to push my limits...Perhaps so hard i didn't have them anymore.


End file.
